Ash and Spring
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Spring meet each other again at a cafe in Lumiose City.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Since we're all here in Lumiose City, you guys care to get a cup of coffee?" Ash asked.

"Sure, Ash," Serena replied.

"I won't mind drinking some coffee," Clemont replied.

"Hell, I'll drink some. It's good anyway," Bonnie replied.

"Pika," Pikachu said, smiling.

"Then let's go to Caf Rouleau," Ash said.

"What about Caf Gallant? It's a great place," Serena asked.

"I like it too, Serena, but I want to go to Caf Rouleau. We haven't been there so long," Ash said.

"Okay, then. Cafe Rouleau it is," Serena said, smiling.

The group is heading to Cafe Rouleau to get some coffee on a warm day. Ash, the one suggesting that they should go to Caf Rouleau, is a Kanto native. Serena and his best friend, Pikachu, are Kanto natives too. Serena was a childhood friend of his. As for the other two, Clemont and Bonnie, both are related and they're Ash's friends.

They just completed their journey a weeks. They had many moments during their journey, both good and bad. The bad parts revolve around Team Rocket and Team Flare, both evil organizations. Team Flare is disbanded, while Team Rocket's still alive, although Team Rocket's biggest trio, James, Jessie, and Meowth haven't bothered Ash and co. recently.

Arriving at Caf Rouleau, Bonnie, Pikachu, Clemont, and Serena went to a table to sit on its chairs as Ash went towards the counter to take his order from a female employee. Ash's friends told them what they want before they all came here.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Cafe Rouleau. How may I help you?" the employee said.

"I want five different kinds of coffees: Decaf, Cafe Mocha, Chai Latte, Cold Brew, and Macchiato."

"Okay," the employee said. Then, she used her cash register to calculate the prices of the coffees, adding them up. "That'll be 29.75."

"Here's thirty-tree dollars," Ash said, pulling out a twenty and ten before giving them to the employee.

"Thank you, sir. Here's a number," the employee said, giving Ash a paper with the number 95 on it. "One of the maids working here will call your number in a few minutes."

"K," Ash said, returning to his friends.

After a few minutes, a maid with roller skates skated out of the working room, saying, "Number ninety-five!" She's holding five cups of coffee on a plate.

"Here we are!" Ash said, raising his hand.

"Coming!" the maid said, skating towards Ash and his friends with the cups. Putting the cups of coffee on the table on at a table, she said, "Here's your Decaf, Cafe Mocha, Chai Latte, Cold Brew, and Macchiato."

"Thanks!" Bonnie said, grabbing her cup of Cold Brew as the rest grabbed theirs.

"No problem. Would any of you like to leave a tip?"

"Sure," Ash replied, pulling out a few dollars to give it to the maid. After turning around, he gasped, dropping his money. The maid gasped too, seeing a familiar face. "S-Spring?"

"Ash?" Spring said. Spring's her name and she's a Sinnohian. She met Ash and Pikachu in Sinnoh years ago. She still wears the same maid outfit when she was working at the Maid Cafe. "I wasn't expecting you to come here."

"I didn't know you work here, but it's nice to see you again," Ash said.

"How are things going with your life, Ash?" Spring asked.

"Good," Ash replied. "How's your job here at Cafe Rouleau going?"

"Great, Ash! It's better than working at the Maid Cafe, that's for sure," Spring replied.

"I see. What happened at Maid Cafe, by the way?"

"My bitchy sisters, Autumn and Summer, treated me like shit, using Miltank milk to make me slip and fall while lying to my boss about the things I didn't do," Spring replied.

"Why would your sisters do such a thing? You guys were getting along when Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, and I first met you three."

"They're just butthurt because I'm a hard, loyal worker, and they're not as good as I am, that's all," Spring said.

"But that doesn't mean they should pick on you like that," Ash said.

"I know, but, they just... ugh... so mean, those two," Spring said. Then, she turned her attention to Ash's friends as Ash picked up his money. Serena glared at Spring while drinking her Decaf, being a little jealous because Ash is talking to another girl. "Who are your friends, by the way?"

Pointing at the his friends one at a time, Ash replied, "That's Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. You already know Pikachu. Clemont and Bonnie are relationship, brother and sister, while Serena's my childhood friend.

"Nice to meet you, Spring," Clemont said, holding his cup of Chai Latte.

"What he said," Bonnie said.

"Pika," Pikachu said, standing near his cup of Macchiato

Serena didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Spring said.

"Aren't you gonna say anything, Serena?" Ash asked, but she didn't reply. "Okay..." Ash said, then he looked at Spring, giving her his tip. "Here's your tip."

"Thanks, Ash. We should hang out some time," Spring said, pulling the money in her pocket.

"I'm available anytime," Ash said.

"It won't happen, that's for sure," Serena spoke inside her mind, still being jealous. Serena's another female companion of Ash that developed a crush on him, but never shared her feelings to him. She gets pissed when Ash and another girl, including Bonnie, talk to each other. She even fantasize about the girls getting killed by her.

A few days later, Ash and Pikachu arrived at Caf Rouleau, seeing the employees and managers walking out of it. It's 9:00 p.m., which means it's closing time. Ash told Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena that he and Pikachu will meet Spring outside of Cafe Rouleau while the three of them will stay at Clemont's Gym. Serena, however, followed Ash and Pikachu here with a pipe on her hand, unbeknownst to them. She stole the pipe from Clemont's family. They use it for protection when someone tries to rob and kill them.

Seeing Spring walking out of the cafe place as the manager behind closed and locked the door, Ash and Pikachu went to her, saying, "Hi, Spring!"

"Hi, Ash! Glad you came here at the right time. Take a walk with me. We'll head to my home," Spring said.

"Okay," Ash said.

As Ash and Pikachu joined Spring by walking with her, Serena followed the three. "Where do you live, Spring?"

"Dendemille Town," Spring replied.

"Dendemille Town, huh? That's not far away from here," Ash said.

"It's not a bad choice to live somewhere close to your job," Spring said.

"True. Here's a question, Spring. How long do you work?"

"From 9:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m.," Spring said.

"Holy shit, that's twelve hours! I'm impressed!" Ash said.

"Oh, Ash," Spring said, tilting her head down a little as she blushed. Then, she face Ash. "How was your day?"

"Good."

"That's nice to hear," Spring said.

"I hope you don't mind letting me ask you this, but did one of your sisters called you recently?"

"Both did last week, and they were begging for money. I responded by hanging up on them," Spring replied.

"Did they get fired from their job?" Ash asked.

"Yes, after their boss caught them having an orgy with many men a few days ago. Now they're homeless. They begged our family members for money, but they didn't get any."

"Serves them right," Ash said, and Pikachu nodded his head.

"Most people would agree," Spring said.

* * *

Finally making it to her house with Ash and Pikachu, Spring said, "It was fun walking with you and Pikachu while having a friendly conversation, Ash."

"Yeah, it was," Ash said, moving closer to Spring as Serena hit her pipe on her hand a few times, getting ready to kill Spring if she and Ash make a sexual move together.

"I'll see you another day, Ash," Spring said.

"Alright, take care," Ash said. Then, he and Spring gave each other a hug, wrapping their arms around each other as Serena gritted her teeth.

After the hug, Spring went under her pocket, pulling her key to unlock the door as Ash and Pikachu are heading south to return to Clemont's Gym.

"That's right, sexy. Walk away from that bitch," Serena said as Spring went inside her home.

"Huh?" Ash said, hearing someone's voice as he looked around. "I heard something, but I don't see anyone. Must be my imagination."

Another day later, Ash and Pikachu are talking a walk around Lumiose City, enjoying the scenery. Suddenly, Spring showed up with regular clothes and shoes and Ash smiled. She smiled too. She's wearing medium-sized shoes, a small pink shirt exposing her navel area, a pink skirt being shorter than Serena's, and a pink headband.

"Bonjour, Spring," Ash said, speaking french.

"Hi," Spring said.

"So you're having a day off, huh?"

"Correct," Spring replied. "Say, you feel like hanging out with me more? You know, like on a date?"

"Sure, Spring," Ash replied.

"Then where do you want us to go for our date?" Spring asked.

"I don't know, the mall, maybe," Ash replied.

"The mall sounds good. Let's get there now," Spring said.

"A date, eh? It'll last short!" Serena said, watching Ash, Pikachu, and Spring head north to the mall. She's getting serious with Ash and Spring's interaction with each other.

At the mall, Ash, Spring, and Pikachu are riding the escalators to go to the next floor. Ash was standing behind Spring, looking at her ass. Ash grew his feelings to Spring, which means he loves her. He wasn't sure if Spring loves him too, though.

After reaching up, Spring put her arms on the edge as Ash did the same, looking below.

"Great view, huh?" Spring asked.

"Yep," Ash replied.

Pikachu just stood there looking at the plastic, due to his height. Serena, from behind, got in her position to push Spring off the edge. Then seconds later, she put her head down, saying, "No. This isn't right. Killing Spring won't help me start a relationship with Ash, and I'm afraid to share my feelings to Ash. I should leave them alone..."

Serena walked away, feeling defeated as she dripped a few tears outside her eyes.

* * *

At night, Ash and Pikachu followed Spring to her home. "Wanna come in?"

"Yeah," Ash replied as Spring unlocked the door, letting Ash, Pikachu, and herself in. "Cool place, Spring," Ash said, looking through the living room as Spring sat on her brown couch.

"Thanks," Spring said. Then, Ash and Pikachu joined her on the couch. "Wanna watch T.V.?"

"I'll watch it later, but there's something I need to tell you," Ash said. Then, he touched Spring's hands with hers. "Spring, I love you."

Blushing, she said, "Y-You do?"

"Yes, Spring. I've grown my feelings to you because I like hanging out with you and talking to you about anything, and you're the prettiest girl ever.

"Ash..." Spring said, smiling. Then, she pressed his lips with hers, gently laying him on the couch as she got on top of him, getting her ass grabbed by Ash. Their kiss didn't last long as Spring broke it immediately. "I'm happy that someone loves me. Let's get naked, shall we?"

Getting off Ash, Spring removed everything off her and so did Ash, exposing each other's bodies as Ash laid back down. Joining Ash, she spread her legs, holding his hardened cock to sit on it. Then, she laid on him, touching his cheek with her hand as Ash put his behind her neck.

"I'm willing to do this all night," Spring said.

"Me too, Spring," Ash said.

After their words, the lovers resumed their kiss as Pikachu kept watching them go at it.

The End


End file.
